Past, Present and Future
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: SG-1 have to put up with their 8-yr-old and 80-yr-old selves until they figure out why they've been sent to them! (S/J) *chapter three up*
1. Multiples

STARGATE SG-1  
  
SUMMARY: SG-1 travels to a planet where a being who calls himself "Astrassa" calls upon their past selves and future selves to make them learn the lessons they have to learn.  
  
SPOILERS: Tin Man, season one  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters and places do not belong to me, trust me if they did Sam and Jack would have more shippy moments ;), they belong to MGM and the Sci-Fi channel or whoever has the rights.  
  
SEASON: Five I guess - some time before Meridian  
  
PAIRNGS: S/J  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiya all, nothing to say right now, just hope u enjoy and please r&r!! Thanks! - Oh and I'd like to thank the two people who read this through for me before I posted it! My Beta and my Delta (!!  
  
  
  
"Ready, Daniel?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked as Dr. Daniel Jackson made his way into the gate room, still fiddling with his pack.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Daniel replied.  
  
"Chevron Seven, locked," the voice of the officer came over the speaker.  
  
"SG-1, you have a go!" General Hammond said.  
  
Jack waved and walked up the ramp to the gate. He was followed by the other three members of SG-1, including Daniel. He jumped through the gate and then turned to watch as Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c both came through, followed by Daniel. Jack looked around.  
  
"Well doesn't this planet look like we're gonna have a ball!" Jack commented, staring at the grey, bland walls.  
  
"It sort of resembles the SGC," Sam commented, looking around.  
  
"Only blander," Jack replied.  
  
"And with no people," Daniel continued.  
  
"And they do not have an iris protecting-" Teal'c was stopped by Jack holding up his hand.  
  
"OK stop now," he said. "Carter - you reading any signs of life or wave- things?"  
  
"Yes sir, there seems to be some sort of living creatures wandering around, but I can't tell what," Sam replied. "There's also a low level of radiation, but it shouldn't harm us. There's no sign of intelligent life, no radio waves or anything resembling them."  
  
"So campers, do what you like," Jack said. "Teal'c and I will secure the area, you two - do what you do."  
  
Jack and Teal'c were just heading out of the nearest archway when a man seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of them.  
  
"Whoa, where'd you come from?" Jack asked, stepping backwards.  
  
"I am Astrassa!" the short man said.  
  
He had a high pitched voice and a mop of bright red, curly hair. His eyes didn't seem to have a colour, every time Jack tried to decipher his eye colour they seemed to change. It was odd, he couldn't explain it.  
  
"I'm Fred," Jack replied. "And these are my friends Shaggy," he pointed at Daniel, "Daphne," he pointed at Sam, "and Scooby Doo," he pointed at Teal'c.  
  
Sam couldn't help but smile to herself, Daniel also seemed to be trying not to laugh, Teal'c remained silent but raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"You are not," Astrassa accused. "You are Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson and the traitor Teal'c."  
  
"Oh you know us?" Jack said. "Well we'll be signing autographs after."  
  
"Sir," Sam warned.  
  
"Right," Jack said. "So how exactly did you know that?"  
  
"I read your minds," Astrassa informed him.  
  
"You read our minds?" Jack echoed. "Now isn't that a little - well - intrusive?"  
  
"I do not believe so," Astrassa said. "You all have many problems."  
  
"Ah, most people do," Daniel butted in before Jack could reply sarcastically.  
  
"These I can fix! Yes, make better," Astrassa said.  
  
"Oh, now where have I heard this before?" Jack said rolling his eyes. "You a friend -"  
  
"Comtraya!" Astrassa said.  
  
"Yes he is - " Jack said, turning to face the other. "Off we go."  
  
"Off? I think not!" Astrassa said. "I am not like Harlen, he is not human, I am."  
  
"Or so you say - " Jack replied. "Look we're not interested in becoming better, we just wanna go home. So you can either let us do that or - "  
  
There was a blinding flash of light and Jack found himself lying on the floor of a room he did not recognise.  
  
Jack looked around him. There was a couch, a television with a VCR and DVD player, a stereo, a bunk bed, LEGO pieces stacked up in the corner, a rocking chair in the corner, book shelves with Egyptian artefacts on them and a kitchen sink.  
  
"OK," Jack said to himself. "This is an odd arrangement - "  
  
He stood up and brushed off his clothes. He looked around again; it was definitely an odd collection of things to find in a room together. He stood up and walked over to the stereo.  
  
"Hey this is my stereo!" he said to no one in particular.  
  
"POW!" a small voice shouted from behind the couch, accompanied by a small click. "Bang! Pow!"  
  
Jack spun around carefully. "Hello?"  
  
"I killed you already," the voice of a kid came again.  
  
Jack made his way slowly over to the couch and just as the kid rose to "shoot" at him again Jack caught his hand. "Who are you?"  
  
"Who are you?" the kid asked.  
  
Jack suddenly recognised the kid. "You're - no."  
  
"What? Let me go!" the kid bit his arm hard.  
  
"Oow - " Jack said, shaking his arm and watching as the kid took refuge on the top bunk, still aiming the fake gun at him. "Look, Jonathan, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"How the hell do you know my name?" the kid asked.  
  
"Because - " Jack cringed. "You're me."  
  
"No I'm not!" the kid replied. "I'm me."  
  
"And me," Jack replied. "Look I know this is hard to believe, but you're name's Jonathan O'Neill? Correct?"  
  
"Yeah - " Jonathan replied. "Are you some kind of Russian spy?"  
  
"No, no I'm - well I'm you," Jack said. "Look don't ask me how this happened, but it just has."  
  
"No way, I don't believe you," Jonathan said. "I'll get out dad's real gun in a minute - "  
  
"NO!" Jack shouted, the pang of loosing his son suddenly rising up in him again. "Promise me to never play with your dad's gun OK?"  
  
"OK - why would you care anyway?" Jonathan questioned, putting his cap gun down.  
  
"Because - " Jack paused. "Because you're me."  
  
"And you'd better believe him," another voice said from behind.  
  
Jack spun around to find an old man, at least eighty, standing behind him.  
  
"Whoa, now who are you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Don't you recognise me Jack?" the old man smiled.  
  
"Oh, you're me too?" Jack asked.  
  
The old man nodded and smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Jonathan asked. "Wait, wait, if you're both me, then why are you," he pointed at Jack, "Called Jack, not Jonathan."  
  
"You will be called, Jack, eventually," the old man said. "I remember being here - "  
  
Jack looked at Old Jack. "So how come I don't remember being him?"  
  
"You do - or at least that's what I remember me telling you when I was you," Old Jack said.  
  
Jack looked slightly confused for a second while he was figuring it out. "Right - I think I'm with you. So I do? What? No I don't - "  
  
"You passed if all off as a dream," Old Jack told him.  
  
Jack tried to think back. "No I didn't."  
  
"You're a very stubborn man, Jack, thank god I didn't have to work with you," Old Jack smiled to himself. "You're team mates didn't seem to mind though."  
  
"OK this is just weird," Jack said. "Even if this is real, and that's a big if, how the hell did this happen?"  
  
"Astrassa did it," Old Jack replied.  
  
"For crying out loud, will you two please stop talking about weird things that I have no idea what you're talking about?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Both older Jack's smiled.  
  
"So Astrassa did this - why?" Jack asked Older Jack.  
  
"I bet it's some weird thing like 'You need to speak to yourself' or 'learn from your mistakes' or something philosophical like that," Jonathan said.  
  
"Big words for a - seven year old?" Jack guessed.  
  
"Eight and a half," Jonathan replied. "And we did philosophy at school."  
  
"Ooh this could take a while," Jack said to himself.  
  
Sam sat up in the room she was in. It had a really odd assortment of belongings in it. In one corner was a television, a very old looking one at that, and a brand new machine sitting next to it, which she had no idea what it was. In the opposite corner was a large, comfy looking chair, next to that was a large bookshelf with what seemed like hundreds of astronomy and physics books. Sam wandered over to the bookshelf and took out the smallest book sitting on the bottom shelf.  
  
"This was my first astronomy book," she said to herself.  
  
"That's mine!" a little girl said, snatching it from her and running over to the large comfy chair. "Keep your hands off it."  
  
The girl would've only been seven or eight years old. She had long blonde hair just past her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing overalls that were way to big for her and a large checked shirt underneath that. Sam looked at her and blinked.  
  
"Samantha?" Sam asked.  
  
"Who're you?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm - I'm Sam," Sam replied.  
  
"Let me guess, you're from some weird alternate reality or something? I just read about those," Samantha asked. "That'd be so cool, it would prove that alternate realities and stuff are real. That'd prove wrong all those stupid physicists who think otherwise."  
  
Sam smiled. "Actually I think I'm from your reality, but I've been to alternate realities."  
  
"Yeah right," Samantha replied. "I bet you're just saying that cos I said it. You can't trick me into thinking that you're actually from an alternate reality. I think you're probably some nutcrack off the street who came in here to kidnap me or something. So go ahead."  
  
"No I don't want to kidnap you, Samantha, I am you," Sam replied.  
  
"Yeah right," the little girl replied. "That's impossible. Physics wouldn't allow it. There is no way that the space time continual would work that way. We couldn't possibly be different ages and in the same room."  
  
"Actually it's entirely possible, I've travelled back in time before, now I'm obviously doing it again," Sam said. "Although that doesn't make sense - "  
  
" - because when you came out of the Stargate you were still in your time," an old woman said from behind her.  
  
"You're me too, aren't you?" Sam asked.  
  
Old Sam smiled. "You could say that."  
  
Sam looked at the old woman for a minute, then noticed a small ring on her hand. "You're married!"  
  
"You sound surprised?" Old Sam commented.  
  
"Well - you know - you're me," Sam said, suddenly happier.  
  
"You mean I get married?" Samantha piped up. "Is he a scientist?"  
  
"Far from it," Old Sam smiled.  
  
Sam looked at her suspiciously. She wasn't going to ask about him, she didn't want to know the future; she didn't want to know who she was going to marry before she met him. But her reply to the last question was a shock to her.could it possibly be? No, it'd never happen. Could it? Maybe it had. No it couldn't.  
  
"I know what's racing through your mind Sam, you'll find out soon enough," Old Sam smiled, knowingly.  
  
"Sam, why'd you cut your hair short?" Samantha asked Sam.  
  
"Military regulations," Sam replied.  
  
"Ugh, I join the military?" Samantha replied. "Like Dad?"  
  
"You'll learn to love him," Sam said.  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes and returned to reading her physics book.  
  
"How come I don't remember this?" Sam asked Old Sam.  
  
"She thinks it's a dream," Old Sam replied. "Her.your.our mind tried to figure it out scientifically, and when it couldn't, it gave in and she only remembers it as a dream."  
  
"I see," Sam replied. "Look I'm going to see if I can find the others."  
  
Old Sam nodded. "Try the right door."  
  
Sam looked behind her to see there were three doors. "Thanks."  
  
"I think that the Ancient Pyramids of Egypt, especially in Giza, you know the big ones? I think that they're landing platforms for alien spaceships that came here long ago," Danny announced.  
  
"You're right," Daniel said, patting him on the head.  
  
"Really? Nick says I'm full of stupid ideas," Danny said.  
  
"Yeah, he, uh, does that," Daniel said, walking to the doors and trying to figure out which one to open.  
  
"You know I got a girlfriend yesterday," Danny announced.  
  
"Really?" Daniel said. "Jennifer, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you remember her!" Danny said.  
  
Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed them with his shirt. "Where'd the - uh - other Daniel go?"  
  
"Out the right door," Danny said.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go out and find Old Daniel, and you're going to stay here and keep watch, OK?" Daniel said.  
  
"No, you're so boring! I wanna come - where are we anyway? Are we in Egypt? I like Egypt. But I've only been there six times. You know I have a friend at school who's been there twenty times, but his mum is Egyptian - " Danny kept telling Daniel.  
  
Daniel ignored him and opened the door into the hallway. Danny kept blabbing on about his friend Peter who had seen this movie where aliens had taken over the planets.  
  
"That's nice Danny, look do you wanna come?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes," Danny said.  
  
"OK, then be quiet," Daniel said. "You never know who else is here."  
  
"What - like the aliens?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yeah, like the aliens," Daniel replied.  
  
"Cool, then we can ask them if they really use the - " he stoped as Daniel put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Be quiet -"  
  
Danny nodded.  
  
  
  
Teal'c walked along the corridors of the building, looking for some sign that there was someone else alive around. He had been blinded by a flash of light and had then awoken in an empty room alone. He had made it out the one door in the room to find himself in what seemed to be a blank grey corridor. He heard a sound and raised his staff weapon as he rounded the corner and found himself pointing it straight at -  
  
"AAAH!" the little boy screamed and pulled a toy gun out of his pocket. "I'll kill you before you can even consider - "  
  
"Jonathan, stop it," Jack said.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And how did you come across this boy?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"He's me, apparently, me as an eight-year-old and me as an eighty-year-old is wandering around somewhere near here too," Jack replied. "Where's yours?"  
  
"Mine? I do not appear to have an eight-year-old and an eighty-year-old duplicate - and as I am 102 I doubt that they would send me an eighty-year- old duplicate," Teal'c informed him. "It may be too dangerous to send me an eight-year-old duplicate because of my betrayal of the Jaffa."  
  
"Teal'c!" Old Jack said when he saw him. "It's been so long."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, do you old guys all know each other?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud will you please just be quiet for a second?" Old Jack told him.  
  
"Fine, I'll go find someone else to play with, you guys are boring anyway," and with that Jonathan disappeared in the corridor.  
  
"Should we not chase after him?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Nah, nothing's gonna happen to him," Old Jack said.  
  
"I'd know," Jack continued.  
  
"This could prove to be rather interesting - " Teal'c commented. 


	2. Unbelievable

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiya all again!! Here's my second post, hope you're enjoying!  
  
SPOILERS: Children of the Gods, Solitudes, There But For The Grace of God, In The Line of Duty, Out of Mind, Into the Fire, 100 Days, Nemesis, Small Victories, Upgrades, Divide and Conquer, Window of Opportunity, Beneath the Surface, Entity, Meridian  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Jonathan stopped in the hallway as he saw the young girl, and pointing his toy gun at her.  
  
"Samantha, who're you? And put that toy gun away, it's not like it can really hurt me!" Samantha replied.  
  
"Make me," Jonathan replied. "It's a cap gun, it can too hurt you."  
  
"Yeah, would ya like me to punch you?" Samantha asked.  
  
"A girl? Punch me? Yeah right, you're probably one of those weak little girls who plays with dolls," Jonathan said.  
  
"I play with Major Matt Mason," Samantha replied. "And I am sooo tough enough to punch you."  
  
Immediately Samantha launched herself at Jonathan and punch him squared in the face, then she pinned him to the ground. "Wanna arm wrestle?"  
  
"OK! Fine, I'll arm wrestle," Jonathan said, pushing Samantha off him and throwing her across the floor. "Bring it on."  
  
Samantha stood up and brushed herself off, returning to her spot. They both sat down on the ground and began to arm wrestle.  
  
Sam came around the corner and groaned. "Samantha! I told you to - arm wrestling?" her face suddenly changed from serious to smiling. "Jack?"  
  
"No, he's around, I'm Jonathan," Jonathan said. "Who're you? No wait, let me guess.you're the old her! Right?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that, I'm Sam Carter," Sam replied.  
  
"I'll call you Carter that way I won't get confused," Jonathan said, suddenly slamming Samantha's arm to the ground. "BEAT YOU!"  
  
"Did not, it's only cos I was distracted," Samantha defended herself.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Jonathan said. "Whatever you say."  
  
Sam watched the younger versions of herself and Jack. They were so cute. She couldn't help but think that they're kids could.she stopped herself immediately. No kids, she reminded herself. But the thought of what the Old Sam had said about her husband was far from being a scientist, Jack was far from being a scientist, and watching the two of them as eight-year-olds she wondered.  
  
"No way, there's no possible way this is real. Look I tried to explain to Sam before that the space time continual wouldn't possibly allow three of the same one of us from the same timeline in different times to be together, this has to be some weird dream," Samantha said to Jonathan.  
  
"What?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Holly Hannah, they don't teach anyone anything in school - don't you read books?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Read? I read!" Jonathan replied. "I have an astronomy book sitting on my shelf! It's sixty pages long!"  
  
"Only sixty? My longest book is 800 pages, and I've read all of it twice," Samantha boasted.  
  
"You're way too smart, I bet you grow up to be one of those science geeks," Jonathan accused her.  
  
"Scientists are NOT geeks," Samantha defended herself.  
  
Sam sighed. Poor anyone who'd had to put up with this the first time they'd met. She could remember clearly the day they had met, it had stuck in her mind as one of the clearest memories in her entire life. How she had asked him if he wanted to arm wrestle and then how he'd pushed her through the gate. As she watched the two younger versions arguing the memories flooded back. Being stuck in Antarctica with him; that was when she'd first started feeling a connection to him. Then Daniel coming back from the Alternate Reality announcing that their alternate reality selves had been engaged and Jack clearly repeating his statement and saying it was against regs. Her being infested with Jolinar and Janet later telling her that Jack hadn't left her side during Jolinar's death, when she had also been close to death; that was when she'd realised that there was something more between them than between her and Teal'c, or her and Daniel.  
  
Then all these small things had happened, him being overprotective of her, not liking other men hanging around her. Then came the time when they had all been frozen and the Goa'uld had told her that the rest of SG-1 were dead. She had felt this sudden hole inside of her, a hole that was there because of Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond and Janet and her family, Jacob and Mark, but was widened by the gut wrenching fact that Jack was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Then he had come, he'd been there, in front of her, and for the first time she realised that their relationship could no longer be classified under 'friendship' there was something so much more there, something neither of them could admit. The how he'd been made a Goa'uld and they wouldn't let her go back and rescue him, the possibility of her worst nightmare suddenly becoming real haunted her, so she had lied, found a way to go back and rescue him. It had turned out that he had rescued her from Hathor. She smiled remembering how he'd hugged her.  
  
Then he'd been gone again, trapped on another world, unable to contact home. She'd done the impossible, she had built a machine that their allies, the Tok'ra and the Tollan, had deemed impossible to build. But she had done it, within three months, only to be disappointed, because when she had finally rescued him he didn't seem like he wanted to be rescued. He had a woman, another woman, Laira, and he'd kissed her. Suddenly all of it seemed to her as if it was false. But she soon enough realised that that thing was still there.  
  
Then he'd done an amazing thing, he'd invited her fishing. But she couldn't go, how could she possibly go, be alone, with him for an entire weekend, it just wasn't possible, so she'd lied, told him she'd much rather be in her lab doing work. Which she would if anyone else had asked her fishing, but Jack wasn't anyone else. Then he'd done it again a week later, again she'd turned him down. A few weeks after that she'd been trapped behind a force field on a Goa'uld mother ship, he'd refused to leave her and she begged him to leave, he wouldn't. They got out, but barely. Then a few days later they had been forced to confessed how they truly felt about each other to prove they didn't have false memories implanted inside of them. Then there had been the time loop, something had happened while Jack was in the time loop, something he wouldn't tell her or Daniel, yet when Daniel had asked he'd only smiled at her.  
  
Then they'd had their memories stamped, they'd been Jonah and Thera, two normal people with not-so-normal lives, but non-military lives, lives where they could be together. As Sam had said as Thera "You know there are some things about this place that I like." She had meant that. There were some things about the place that she liked, like being able to be with him. But they remembered, she almost thought unfortunately. The last time he'd really shown anything was when she'd been taken over by an Entity who took complete control of her body and couldn't get out, Jack had stuck by her through that, she remembered him as the one standing by her side all the time, except when he got thrown out. She'd seen the pain when he'd had to shoot her with the zat twice, effectively killing her.  
  
And now she stood watching the two eight-year-olds acting exactly the same towards each other as their older versions had only five years earlier.  
  
"Oh you watch yourself fly boy, or I'll punch you again," Samantha was saying.  
  
"OK that's enough," Sam said, separating them. "Jonathan, do you know where Colonel O'Neill is?"  
  
"Who?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Colonel - Jack," Sam said, she never called him Jack.  
  
"Wait - I get to be a Colonel? OK that's cool!" Jonathan said.  
  
"What am I?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Right now I'm a Major," Sam replied.  
  
"Oh damnit, is he your CO?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Uh - maybe," Sam replied. "Come on you two, Jonathan take me to where Jack is."  
  
"OK, he's this way," Jonathan said. "You coming Samantha?"  
  
"Yep," Samantha replied, running to walk besides him.  
  
"You can call me 'sir' now!" Jonathan said.  
  
"As if," Samantha replied.  
  
Sam watched interested. They were already acting friendly.  
  
  
  
"Oh company! Hold up!" a voice said from behind Sam.  
  
She spun around to look, making sure Jonathan and Samantha stopped as well. "Who're you?"  
  
"Sam - " the old man stopped.  
  
"Yes - are you Colonel O'Neill or Daniel?" Sam asked.  
  
The old man smiled. "Colonel, now there's something I haven't been called in a while. Jonathan! That's where you got to. Jack told me to find you. He's still back there with Teal'c."  
  
"Can you take us to him?" Sam asked.  
  
"Take me to your leader, yeah sure," Old Jack replied.  
  
Sam smiled. The old Jack didn't seem that much different to her Jack. She repeated that in her mind, her Jack, didn't sound bad. No, she thought, no you don't go down that path again, forget it! She mentally slapped herself and followed the two kids who were running down the hallway together, playing tiggy and still threatening to kill each other, and finally walked up next to Old Jack. She tried to take a look at his hand, to see if there was a ring there, but he had his hands shoved firmly into his pants pockets.  
  
"You think I'm gonna let you get the answer to that question so easily - Major?" Old Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah it's Major, and what question?" she asked, playing dumb.  
  
"You know, Carter," Old Jack said. "I haven't called you either of those things for so long - brings back memories."  
  
Sam didn't know how to take that, so she smiled at him. Finally they rounded a corner and found Jack, Teal'c and another old man, who she guessed to be the Old Daniel, standing around in a circle discussing how they were going to get out of the situation.  
  
"Carter! Thank god, someone with brains," Jack said.  
  
"I have brains," the Old Daniel protested.  
  
"You're not as smart as Carter," Jack said. "Plus you're at least eighty."  
  
"Jack you're so frustrating," Old Daniel said.  
  
"OK, now we're all here, we just have to find, Daniel," Jack said.  
  
"I'm here," Old Daniel said.  
  
"Not you, Daniel, Daniel.my time Daniel, you know the thirty-something-year old?" Jack said.  
  
The old Daniel took off his glasses and cleaned them using his shirt. "Sometimes I wonder why I remained friends with you Jack."  
  
"Cos I'm one of only four members to belong to SG-1," Jack replied.  
  
"Four?" Old Daniel repeated. "Oh right, you haven't met Jon - never mind."  
  
"Jon?" Jack repeated.  
  
"I never said that," Old Daniel said.  
  
"You never change space-monkey," Old Jack said.  
  
"Oh puh-lease, if you want a reunion go find Old Carter and then you'll all be together," Jack muttered.  
  
"No." Old Jack said.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"I can't see her." Old Jack said.  
  
"Why not?" Sam asked, curiously.  
  
"Oh you old people are so annoying," Jonathan muttered. "Come on Samantha, let's go find some other kids, hanging out with old people is boring."  
  
"That's you?" Jack asked Sam.  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam said.  
  
Jonathan grabbed Samantha's hand and dragged her back down the corridor they had just come from.  
  
"You were cute," Jack commented.  
  
"Let's split up, find the rest of the people in here, at least the older generation," Old Daniel said.  
  
"What makes you think that's a good idea?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've done this before, Jack," Old Daniel said. "I know exactly where to find me. I'll go with Teal'c and find me, and Jack you go with - Jack - and Sam go with them you should run into you somewhere."  
  
Both Jack's looked utterly confused but Sam seemed to understand. "Come on."  
  
The three of them headed down the corridor to their left and Old Daniel and Teal'c headed straight ahead.  
  
"So you never told me you were cute when you were little, Carter," Jack teased.  
  
"Thanks, sir," Sam said sarcastically. "You know what they were doing when I ran into them?"  
  
"What?" Jack said, thoughts running through his mind quickly.  
  
"Arm-wrestling," Sam said.  
  
Old Jack snorted from behind them and Jack smiled.  
  
"Brings back memories," Old Jack said. "That seems so long ago."  
  
"It seems long ago for me, and it was only five years," Jack replied.  
  
"You know." Old Jack stopped as he saw an old woman standing in front of them. "Sam!"  
  
Old Sam turned around and saw them. "Jack - you're alive."  
  
Sam's mind immediately started ticking. These old people were obviously all the same age, which meant that it was quite possible for the eighty-year- old Jack to be alive yet eighty-year-old Sam's Jack to be dead.  
  
Old Sam stared at Old Jack for and minute and then hugged him. "You told me I'd see you again, I didn't believe you."  
  
Sam looked cautiously at Old Jack's hand, he was wearing a wedding ring, matching Old Sam's. She avoided looking at her Jack, she could sense he was avoiding her gaze as well. The old Sam and Jack pulled apart from each other. They started talking quietly and moved out of the earshot of Sam and Jack. Finally Sam turned to her CO.  
  
"Sir, I have a funny feeling we should leave them alone," Sam said.  
  
"They're us," Jack said, slowly. "They're us."  
  
Sam didn't say anything, just watched Jack very carefully. He seemed shocked.  
  
"Are they - ?" Jack asked.  
  
"Are we is probably what you should be asking," Sam said.  
  
"Oh don't get all scientific right now," Jack said.  
  
They both stood there, staring blankly at what they had been trying to ignore for the past four years, they were watching themselves in love. Suddenly Old Jack leaned over and kissed the Old Sam. Sam and Jack both continued watching, they both knew that some time in their futures that would be them. Sam turned red and looked away.  
  
"Let's go find the Daniels, and us.our other us," Jack said, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
She jolted from the touch of his hand. She turned to face him, ignoring their older selves. "Yes, sir."  
  
Sir, Jack repeated in his head. Just think Jack, that's your future, and that's the woman you love that you're kissing in your future. 


	3. Hiding Things

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been a while, I'm writing another fic at the moment too!! Well here's the next part, thanks for all the reviews!! There will be a slight bit of Daniel/Janet ship, even thought I'm not a D/J shipper, but it just fits into the story :P. Oh and in case anyone's really confused:  
  
Young Daniel - Danny Young Sam - Samantha Young Jack - Jonathan The normal ones are just the normal names, Daniel, Sam and Jack The old ones will have Old Daniel, Old Sam and Old Jack written! Hope its not too confusing (!  
  
SPOILERS: Forever in a Day, Children of the Gods, Secrets, Maternal Instinct, Absolute Power  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So do I have a girlfriend? Well - you - you know what I mean," Danny asked, he was still bouncing along besides his older version.  
  
Daniel sighed and looked around. "You'll see."  
  
He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. "Where on earth did the other Daniel go?"  
  
"Right here," Old Daniel said from behind him.  
  
Daniel spun around to see Old Daniel with Teal'c standing next to him.  
  
"Teal'c!" Daniel said. "Where's Jack and Sam?"  
  
"Off finding themselves," Teal'c offered.  
  
"You mean we were all, uh, duplicated?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I was not," Teal'c said.  
  
"Oh - must be something to do with you being a Jaffa," Daniel said.  
  
Teal'c nodded.  
  
"Oh there you are!" a voice shouted from behind.  
  
They all spun around to find Jonathan and Samantha standing there. Danny smiled.  
  
"Great! Other kids!" Danny said.  
  
"Geek," Jonathan commented.  
  
"Hey!" Danny said, running straight for him.  
  
Samantha stood in the middle. "Stop it - just stop it, we have more important things to do here!"  
  
"Like what?" Jonathan asked, eyeing Danny suspiciously over Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Getting back to the real world," Samantha replied.  
  
"The only way to get back to the real world is to discover what is keeping you here!! Solve your problems," Astrassa said, appearing from nowhere.  
  
"What've you done to us?" Daniel asked him.  
  
"I have sent your past and future selves to help you sort out your problems," Astrassa said. "Now goodbye!"  
  
With that he was gone again.  
  
Daniel turned to Old Daniel. "My problems?"  
  
"I think we need to talk in private," Old Daniel said. "Danny, come!"  
  
The younger Danny turned away from glaring at Jonathan and happily followed his older selves back towards the room they had first started in.  
  
Teal'c was left alone with the two younger kid, who were now in an argument over being nice to Danny.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Well they must be somewhere," Jack said.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find them, sir," Sam replied.  
  
She shot a glance at him, he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Jack replied.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.  
  
"I - no," Jack replied. "It doesn't matter, it's nothing."  
  
Sam looked back ahead again. There was nothing she could say without bringing up what they had just seen, and she didn't really feel like that. She wanted to talk to herself, her older self, alone, without any of the Jack's.  
  
"Carter?" Jack spoke up suddenly.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Sam replied.  
  
Jack stopped walking. Sam walked a few more steps and then realised he'd stopped, she turned to face him.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
Jack closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again, looking her in the eye. "It doesn't matter. Come on, lets go."  
  
He walked past her and she followed yet again. She felt like stopping, like shouting out something like "This is stupid!" or "We should talk!" but she couldn't, it would just be even more awkward. She was seriously considering saying either of those things when suddenly Teal'c and their younger selves came around the corner.  
  
"Teal'c! You found us," Jack said. "Jonathan, I need to talk to ya."  
  
"Oh why? I didn't mean to run off, I didn't think you'd mind," Jonathan whined.  
  
"Come on Samantha, lets find the other one of us," Sam said, grabbing Samantha's hand and dragging her off in the opposite direction to where Jack and Jonathan were headed.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" Samantha asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Yes it did! The feeling in the air when you two approached was all awkward, and now you're dragging me off in the other direction to Jonathan and Jack," Samantha said. "I'm not stupid. What happened between you two?"  
  
"Nothing happened between us," Sam said truthfully.  
  
"You love him," Samantha said. "Oh yuck! Does that mean I'm gonna fall in love with Jonathan? Eeew."  
  
Sam didn't reply. She just looked bluntly at the eight-year-old girl. How could an eight-year-old possibly pick up something that she hadn't even realised. She stopped. No she had realised it, she just hadn't allowed herself to believe it, refused to think about it. She had needed her eight- year-old self to tell her bluntly what it was. It wasn't just caring, it wasn't just feelings, it was love. The word seemed so fitting, it was the only word that properly explained how she felt.  
  
"Sam?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Sam said.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Samantha asked.  
  
"No, no you said the right thing," Sam said. "Come on, lets go find our other self."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"You have to forget about her Daniel," Old Daniel said.  
  
Daniel looked up at him. "Who, sorry?"  
  
"Sha're," Old Daniel said.  
  
"Oh don't bring this up," Daniel said. "I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not, I know," Old Daniel said. "Don't lie, you need to talk about it. You lost someone very important to you and you can't even see her son as often as you would want to."  
  
Daniel closed his eyes. "At least I've seen her son. She never properly saw him."  
  
"I know," Old Daniel said. "She didn't - Daniel, you are the only real family Shifu has."  
  
"We're not even related," Daniel replied.  
  
"But you think of him as your son," Old Daniel said.  
  
"Yes," Daniel sighed. "I guess I do."  
  
"She loved you, Daniel, and she knows you loved her," Old Daniel said.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes briefly again, pushing back the tears. "I know. I know - I just want her to come back!"  
  
"I know," Old Daniel said. "Trust me, I know quite well. But you have to move on, have to try and forget about what could have been. Think about now."  
  
"Now? It's not like I have anyone in my life," Daniel muttered.  
  
"I think you're forgetting why you don't really mind injuring yourself," Old Daniel winked at him.  
  
"Oh right, of course, you know about that," Daniel said, then he sighed. "But what chance do I have with her?"  
  
"More than you think," Old Daniel smiled.  
  
"Who are you talking about now?" Danny asked, crawling up onto Old Daniel's lap. "A girlfriend?"  
  
"You could say that," Old Daniel said.  
  
"Me, and Janet?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Just try it Daniel," Old Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah, go for the girl!" Danny said. "I bet she's pretty."  
  
"You could say that," Daniel said, smiling, then he turned to Old Daniel. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Old Daniel said.  
  
"So now what?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Now I guess we wait till Sam and Jack figure out their problems, well that's what I remember," Old Daniel said.  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrows, but he didn't say anything. He had always had his suspicions.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Oh I get it," Jonathan said.  
  
"You get what?" Jack asked.  
  
"You're in love," Jonathan said. "Don't tell me I have to wait till I'm like 50 to get a girl!"  
  
"No, you don't," Jack said.  
  
"Something happened," Jonathan said.  
  
"You could say that," Jack replied.  
  
"Divorce?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yeah well that was part of it. Look do you have to bring this up right now?" Jack asked.  
  
"What you said earlier, how you got all protective of me and the gun - did something happen with a kid and your gun?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Jack stopped walking. The kid had hit the mark. Was it that obvious? He turned to face Jonathan and dropped to his knee.  
  
"You know I can't tell you about your future," Jack said.  
  
"So I guessed right?" Jonathan said. "Well if I did, I'm really sorry. That's horrible."  
  
Jack smiled a thank you and stood up, spinning around to face his older self. Old Jack stared at him.  
  
"Back to the room," Old Jack said.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Jack said.  
  
"I bet it's about Sam," Jonathan quipped.  
  
"You shush," Jack said, pointing to Jonathan.  
  
The three of them made their way to the room they had started in. Jonathan immediately climbed up onto his bunk where Jack had first seen him. He flopped his head on his pillow and seemed to fall asleep.  
  
"You and Sam should talk more," Old Jack said.  
  
"What was that? Kissing your Sam in front of us?" Jack asked. "Do you - do you know - ? Nevermind."  
  
"You know we're both 80, right?" Old Jack said. "Well when I was 80 of course she was still alive, but by the time she was 80 I was dead. She hasn't seen me for years."  
  
"Oh," Jack said. "Right."  
  
"Jack you idiot, you love her, so why don't you tell her?" Old Jack asked.  
  
"Because it's against regulations," Jack replied. "You of all people should know that."  
  
"Jack - the fact that you're in love with her is against regs anyway," Old Jack sighed. "The reason for those regs is so people don't do stupid things like sacrifice themselves to rescue someone who can't be rescued, etc. But you do that anyway, so what different does it make?"  
  
"Because it could get her in trouble," Jack replied. "I don't want her to get in trouble."  
  
"She won't tell anyone, just tell her in secret, when no one's around," Old Jack said. "Jack this is the only thing that can pull you out of your misery."  
  
"I'm not miserable," Jack denied.  
  
"You pretend not to be, but come on Jack. What happened with Charlie - that's the worst possible thing that could happen to anyone, loosing their son and knowing it was partly their fault," Old Jack said.  
  
"And you think telling Sam that I - telling Sam that thing would help?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't think it would help, I know it," Old Jack said. "Now go."  
  
Jack nodded and stood up. "Thanks."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"You want me to what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Talk to him," Old Sam said.  
  
"I can't," Sam said.  
  
"Why?" Old Sam asked.  
  
"Because, he's my CO!" Sam said. "It's against regulations! I can't do that."  
  
"Sure you can," Old Sam said.  
  
Old Sam looked right past Sam at the door behind her. Sam spun around in her chair to see Jack standing there.  
  
"Sir - " she said. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Not long," Jack said. "Carter can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam said, eyeing Old Sam suspiciously and then walking over to the door.  
  
Jack stepped back out into the hallway and Sam shut the door behind her.  
  
"Sam, there's something I should've told you a long time ago." he started. 


	4. True Love

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lol! I love leaving you all on a cliff hanger, it's fun! Well here's the next part, hope you enjoy it!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
"There's a few things," Sam said.  
  
Jack winced. "Yeah there's a few - but right now there's just one thing that matters."  
  
Sam felt her heart seemingly stop. He was about to it, she had imagined this moment over and over so many times in her head but never had she expected it to be actually happening. She had been staring at the ground, but now she looked up. His eyes seemed to search her face for a minute before meeting hers. Her non-beating heart jumped into her throat, she froze, she couldn't possibly say anything.  
  
"I - ," he stopped and looked away for a second, then his gaze returned to meet hers. So many thoughts were running through his head. For one he couldn't believe this was it, that he had to say it or that damn alien wouldn't let him out. It seemed like a dream, a dream from a far off place, as if they were no longer themselves. "I love you."  
  
Then it was his turn to freeze as well. Had he just said that? He had! He couldn't believe it. He had just admitted something he had never even admitted to himself. Well his little kid version had pointed it out to him, but he'd never actually said it out loud, or written it down. Maybe he'd considered it a few times, but never had he imagined this.  
  
"I know," Sam replied softly.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that," Jack said. "No! I've always wanted you to know that, but I couldn't tell you! And everyday, every single day, I would watch you, wanting to say something, anything, but I couldn't. I still can't technically. But now I have, and you know what? I don't regret it at all."  
  
"I love you too," Sam spurted out, looking away from him.  
  
"Sam - ," he said.  
  
Sam looked at him again and met his eye. "I can't believe I just said that. We're going to be court marshalled."  
  
"Carter, they can't court marshal us because they don't know this happened," Jack said. "We keep this to ourselves -."  
  
"Yes," Sam whispered.  
  
Suddenly she found herself longing to kiss him. He obviously felt the same because at that moment he began to lean forward, towards her.  
  
"Whoops," a voice came from behind Sam.  
  
She immediately pulled away from him and turned around to find Daniel with a look of surprise on his face. "I think I'll be leaving," Daniel said, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait - Daniel where are your others?" Jack asked, avoiding looking at Sam, who had moved quite far away from him now.  
  
"They just suddenly disappeared," Daniel said. "I was guessing we'd all figured out our problems and we could get out of here now."  
  
He looked at the two of them.  
  
"Although it seems we're not quite out of this yet," Daniel said. "Considering we're still here -."  
  
"Where's Teal'c?" Sam asked.  
  
"I am here, MajorCarter," Teal'c said.  
  
Jack and Sam turned around to see Teal'c standing behind them.  
  
"How long were you, uh, standing there?" Jack asked.  
  
"I just arrived," Teal'c said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Just asking," Jack replied.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and they found themselves standing in the room they had first entered, the Stargate was of to their left. Astrassa stood in front of them, a large grin on his face.  
  
"Now you are all better you may go home," Astrassa announced.  
  
"Astrassa," Daniel said. "Before you leave, I would just like to thank you."  
  
"You are welcome," Astrassa said. "All of you."  
  
And then he disappeared in the same manor he had appeared.  
  
"Daniel dial home," Jack said.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A week later Jack found himself at work early for some odd reason. Looking at his watch he realised it was only 7:30 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and decided to go to the commissary for a cup of coffee. He wandered in and saw only one other figure sitting at a table all by herself.  
  
"Morning Carter," Jack said.  
  
She looked up from the book she was reading. "Morning, sir."  
  
"Watcha reading?" he asked, hovering by her side.  
  
"Physics book," she said. "You're here early."  
  
"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled. "Want a coffee?"  
  
"I just had one, thanks, sir," Sam said, returning to her book and eating her waffles.  
  
"OK," Jack said.  
  
He wandered over to the coffee machine and put in a few coins. The commissary wasn't officially open at this hour so he had to use the vending machine. He watched his cup fill up with the horrible coffee and took it out of the machine, he turned around and almost bumped right into -  
  
"Carter?" Jack said. "Thought you didn't want coffee?"  
  
"I - I want a hot chocolate," she said.  
  
Jack couldn't help noticing how close her face was to his. "OK," he almost whispered.  
  
Her eyes searched his, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He watched her eyes searching his, in turn searching hers. He could quite easily lean over and kiss her, but what if someone walked in? What if General Hammond or one of those NID guys walked in?  
  
But did he really care? That was the question. He watched her blue eyes, still searching his for an answer and found himself, for the second time that week, leaning forward to kiss her. She did the same. Except this time their lips actually met. Sam suddenly pulled away, spilling Jack's coffee all over the floor. He winced again.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," Jack said.  
  
"Yes you should have," Sam said. "You should have," she repeated more quietly. "I'm sorry sir I have to go."  
  
And with that she returned to fetch her book and then left the room. Jack looked around, he was truly alone this time.  
  
And the worst part was that he cared. He didn't want to be alone any longer, but he knew it had to be. One day maybe, but this wasn't it.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," he repeated to himself.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: :D! Yes that's it schmucks and schmucketts! But there might be a sequel one day! We'll just have to wait and see if anything pops into my head! Please read & review! And thanks for reading! And for all the reviews (although more would be nice, nudge nudge, wink wink)!! 


End file.
